Sora's Sadness
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: Riku's drink got spiked at a party over the weekend, and the turns of events leads to a friend telling Sora what had happened. Will Sora end up with someone else? Sora x Riku, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters belon to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chapter 1**

In the morning just before the bell was to ring at Destiney Islands high, Sora was talking to Riku. "How could you Riku, and with Axel?!"

"Sora just listen to me, I.."

Sora put his hand in Riku's face to silence him, he just couldn't deal with this right now, and walks away, "I… I need time to think about this Riku."

"Sora wait!" He goes after him, and manages to grasp Sora's hand. "Sora please listen to me, it was an accident! I.. It wasn't my fault!"

Sora stood there wanting to just walk away from this as Riku held him in his spot.

Riku was pleading for Sora to look at him as he had tears in his eyes.

Sora managed to get out of Riku's reach again, and goes on.

Riku tried to grab Sora's hand again as he ran after him into the school.

Sora was crying too, he didn't want to hear his words, he just wanted to get to class, and be left alone. He ran turning a corner to get to his locker in a different route from what he usally take to get to his locker.

Riku ran after him, "Sora!" He lost him somehow blinded by his tears. He fell to his knees in a broken hearted mess. "Sora I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sora. I'm so sorry…" He sobbed, his hands covered his face.

Axel popped up, and patted Riku on the shoulder. "it's ok Riku you still got me to cry on buddie." He didn't remember what happened 'cause Riku had ran out the house, leaving Axel wondering who he had sex with while being drunk.

Riku jumped at that voice, and looked to find the person who was the one that made this mess. His anger takes over, and soon in seconds all was heard was Axel screaming in pain from Riku kicking him where it hurt greatest only once with his strong leg. Riku walks off feeling the tears come back as he went off to his locker to get ready for class.

To be continued

{Hey don't knock this story 'til you read all of the chapters at least past chap two. For some reason this story is really liked, and I have no idea why.

I really want to know what is making this story so great. Please tell me why Review, and comment.

This story has been so popular since I first started posted it before chirstmas, out of all three of my stories. I got a follower on this story now. Why?! What Is So Great About This STory? The other two stories havn't even reasch 70 yet, and this one is 138 in Views!

WHy?!}


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

Chap 2

Sora sat at his desk, his emotions making it hard to focus on what his English teacher was saying as the teacher was standing at the computer, reading off the powerpoint Sora was suppost to copy from for notes.

_'__How could he? How could he had gave it to Axel? How?! I can't believe him he couldn't take it that I wasn't ready, so he goes off, and does it with someone else. One of my brother's friends too. H….h…how could he? I.. I… thought I was special to him. WHY?!'_

Sora put his head down on his desk letting the tears come out as they pleased, letting the blank paper that was there for nots getting soaked.

! ! !

After awhile Sora felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Namine looking worried at him. "Hey Sora the bell rang." Sora got up, and collected his things, luckily for him his text book didn't get wet. He felt a hug from his friend, and smiled his trade mark smile. But it just didn't have the same shine like it always had usally. "Thanks Namine." He walked to the door, throwing the wet paper away on his way out.

Namine was greatly worried for her friend, he had cried all out through class. She was wondering if those tears were ever going to stop. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but it seemed best to just hug him instead of asking him. She too collected her things, and went off to second period.

! ! !

In the next class it was the same thing, Sora just sat there sulking. Someone threw a paper ball at him.

"Hey what's wrong already, you look sadder than I'm soposably am." Roxas whispered harshly from his seat.

Sora looks to see his brother looking both worried, and annoyed, "Did Axel tell you what happened over the weekend?"

Roxas just looked confused, "No, why? Did he do something bad while drinking? He told me that there was a party."

Sora looked at his brother, "He did, I can't look at Riku in the same way I usest to now." Was Sora's only hint of saying what happened at the partry.

Roxas sat there through the whole class trying to figure out what Sora ment.

'_Hmm what did Sora mean by that? .. Gasps he cheated on me with RIKU?! I'll have to talk to him later about this. Axel how could you? You said you would wait for me no matter how long it takes 'til I'm finally ready.'_

Roxas buries himself in his arms on the desk, and crys.

To be continued

[I want to say that I have a rp set up in the fourms with the link to it on my profile. I write, and rp. So please give it a try it's for Kh, ff fans.

Also look ahead to the other chapters for what I have said about the other fourm I got for VenxVanitas fans.}


	3. Chapter 3

Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney

Chap 3

The bell rings, and Sora goes to lunch still feeling down. He puts his books in his locker, and grabs the lunch his mom packed for him.

! ! !

He goes outside to eat by a tree, sighing after his butt set on the seat of the table resting in the shade.

Meanwhile…

Riku had been upset in his first two classes, he barely could focus in class from how hurt his heart felt. He sits down at a lunch table alone 'cause he had shooed practally everyone that had came by asking to eat with him.

Back outside…

Ventus walks around looking for a place for him, Aqua, and terra to sit. While he searched, his eye caught a beautiful damsel with spiky brown hair eating misiblily.

Ven felt like a car had hit him, Sora just looked 'Wow! to Ven. He goes over with curage to cheer that damsel up."Hey why are you down in the dumps ruining your lunch?"

"Ah, who.." Sora looks, stunned by the face of who was there. Ven looked just like his brother. Except he could see the difference right away.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven though. Why do you look so down, that frown doesn't seem like it appears much."

Sora was brought back to reality, and found that Ven was a ok guy. "My boyfriend cheated on me."

"Oh, that sucks what's his name?" Ven sits down, and puts his food tray on the table.

Sora sighs,"Riku"

Ven jumped at that name.

'He's dating Riku? Wow poor guy the popular people aren't the best of choices to be with as anything with relationships.'

"I heard around the school that red head Axel I think was kicked by Riku this morning." Ven starts eating after his stomach had growled.

'Riku did that? Maybe I should forgive him.'

Sora just didn't want to think about this right now, and continues to eat. He starts to ask Ven about himself.

! !

"Who do you pefer guys, or girls, and are you taken? You know I'm just asking."Sora says in a panic around the end.

"Laughs, I'm into guys, and I'm single, but I got hit by a truck when I saw someone today." Ven says, and eats another bite of his food.

Sora looked ! face. "Who was that?"

"Well he's the only one with brown spikey hair."Says Ven

"Oh, uh ok. Sighs did I make a mistake by walking away from him Ven?" He had told Ven the whole story.

"You should let him tell his side of the story." Ven was sad, he could never have this beauty.

Sora thought about it, and soon the bell had rang. "Bye Ven it was great talking to you.

"Glad I could help." Ven watches Sora go, and he just sat there. He actually didn't want to go to class. He needed someone to talk to. Ven tosses his food in the trash can, and walks around. He almost walked right into Vanitas who looked mean as usal.

"Hey! You blind or someth- Ven c'mon you look too pathic to be mean to." Vanitas had a crush on Ven since his first day of school, when they met, and Ven showed him some back bone. Seeing Ven like this just made him angry.

"Sorry Vanitas I didn't see you there. I think I'm going to go home." Ven sounded horrible, and Vanitas couldn't stand for it.

Ven walks by him, and Vanitas grabs his arm. "Hey wait a minit, what's wrong with you. Where's the Ven I love to pick on? He wouldn't be like this to the school's bully, and he wouldn't ditch class. Let's go we're going to class." Vanitas drags Ven to their class that they had together.

Ven just went wide eyed, and just let Vanitas drag him to class.

They get there, and sit in their seats.

Ven was still shocked at Vanitas's odd behavior, he starts working on his work after the lecture part was over.

Vanitas kicks Ven's desk from behind in his seat that's behind Ven's. "Hey, so what's bothering you?"

Ven ignores Vanitas, and continues to work.

Vanitas growled, and kicked the chair some more.

"Sighs, I fell for someone, but I'll never have him, there happy?" Ven looks at Vanitas.

"No, who is that person?" Vanitas says hoping it was him.

"He has brown spikey hair, and is funny."Ven says as he remembered their lunch.

Vanitas looked upset, and had to go to the restroom.

Ven looked confused, he never seen Vanitas act like that. He sort of saw something as he thought about it.

'Gasps Vanitas likes me? That bully, but how long? He loves to pick on me?'

Ven gets up to go to the restroom too.

"Sorry Ven someone went."

"Has Vanitas ever come back from a restroom break? C'mon I need to go."Ven faked the really having to go. He needed to go talk to Vanitas.

The teacher lets Ven go, and he rushes off looking for Vanitas.

! ! !

Vanitas was outside smoking a storm from sorrow, and anger at his favorite place on the corner of one of the neiborhoods, two streets away from school.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

Chap 4

Ven looked high, and low for Vanitas all over the school asking anyone who was around in the halls. After he seen that Vanitas wasn't at the field. Ven goes to the library, and sneaks around, but no Vanitas there. He did find Riku who was where he was since lunch, sulking, reading a book in his sorrow, and anger.

Ven was surprisded the most popular, A students ditching class.

"Um, hi have you seen V-"

"No, now go away." Riku flips a page of his book, and continues to read.

"Ok, oh he didn't tell me his name, but someone with brown spikey hair is willing to hear your story now, I saw him at lunch." Ven walks out the library, and sighs.

'Great Ven, who know that guy has a soft spot for you, and you go off, and ruin that sad guy even more. Wait Vanitas only acts like 'cause he's sad?'

Ven kicks himself even more, and goes to class to grab his stuff.

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse."

Ven goes, and actually walks home after droping by his locker.

Meanwhile…

Riku had went ? to Ven's words, and stands up when the bell rings for the next class. He had to walk by Sora's class on his way to football practice.

! ! !

Sora had sat in class just begging for the clock to hurry, so he could see Riku. When it rang Sora runs out of class, and runs to the field.

Both of them end up sad 'cause Sora wasn't in class, and Riku had ditched school. His coach told Sora that Riku hadn't showed up to practice.

They both end up leaving school for the day early, just missing eachother.

Chap 4

Ven looked high, and low for Vanitas all over the school asking anyone who was around in the halls. After he seen that Vanitas wasn't at the field. Ven goes to the library, and sneaks around, but no Vanitas there. He did find Riku who was where he was since lunch, sulking, reading a book in his sorrow, and anger.

Ven was surprisded the most popular, A students ditching class.

"Um, hi have you seen V-"

"No, now go away." Riku flips a page of his book, and continues to read.

"Ok, oh he didn't tell me his name, but someone with brown spikey hair is willing to hear your story now, I saw him at lunch." Ven walks out the library, and sighs.

'Great Ven, who know that guy has a soft spot for you, and you go off, and ruin that sad guy even more. Wait Vanitas only acts like 'cause he's sad?'

Ven kicks himself even more, and goes to class to grab his stuff.

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse."

Ven goes, and actually walks home after droping by his locker.

Meanwhile…

Riku had went ? to Ven's words, and stands up when the bell rings for the next class. He had to walk by Sora's class on his way to football practice.

! ! !

Sora had sat in class just begging for the clock to hurry, so he could see Riku. When it rang Sora runs out of class, and runs to the field.

Both of them end up sad 'cause Sora wasn't in class, and Riku had ditched school. His coach told Sora that Riku hadn't showed up to practice.

They both end up leaving school for the day early, just missing eachother.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

Chap 5

Ven looked high, and low for Vanitas all over the school asking anyone who was around in the halls. After he seen that Vanitas wasn't at the field. Ven goes to the library, and sneaks around, but no Vanitas there. He did find Riku who was where he was since lunch, sulking, reading a book in his sorrow, and anger.

Ven was surprisded the most popular, A students ditching class.

"Um, hi have you seen V-"

"No, now go away." Riku flips a page of his book, and continues to read.

"Ok, oh he didn't tell me his name, but someone with brown spikey hair is willing to hear your story now, I saw him at lunch." Ven walks out the library, and sighs.

'Great Ven, who know that guy has a soft spot for you, and you go off, and ruin that sad guy even more. Wait Vanitas only acts like 'cause he's sad?'

Ven kicks himself even more, and goes to class to grab his stuff.

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse."

Ven goes, and actually walks home after droping by his locker.

Meanwhile…

Riku had went ? to Ven's words, and stands up when the bell rings for the next class. He had to walk by Sora's class on his way to football practice.

! ! !

Sora had sat in class just begging for the clock to hurry, so he could see Riku. When it rang Sora runs out of class, and runs to the field.

Both of them end up sad 'cause Sora wasn't in class, and Riku had ditched school. His coach told Sora that Riku hadn't showed up to practice.

They both end up leaving school for the day early, just missing eachother.

Chap 5

Ven walks in a moppy way, and saw Sora looking sad about to get hit by a car. "Sora look out!"

Car going by, and Sora sees himself underneif something. He looks to see Ven.

"That was close, you ok?" Ven gets off of Sora, and extends a hand for the brunet.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, thanks Ven." He grabs Ven's hand, and Ven pulls him to his feet.

Before the almost accident…

Sora walks home thinking to himself.

'I blew it, now Riku doesn't want to talk to me, I'm such a loser. …I always have been the loser. I only started to get friends 'cause of Riku. He thinks of when they met, and how he started to get friends. Before he figured he was gay.'

Car horn, "Look out!"

"K, Um you never told me your name." Ven laughs sheeplessly 'cause he never asked at lunch.

Sora seemed to cheer up a little at Ven, "I'm Sora." Just than it started to rain, the sky had been cloudy during Vanitas walking to smoke in his spot.

"Do you want to come to my house Ven, 'til the rain stops?" His house was far, but he made it to school every morning. He felt something in his gut.

Ven thought about it, and nodded. "Sure, I guess." The two walk together, and Riku saw the whole thing.

'He already found someone else? I thought he, and with that guy? Sighs…'

Riku walks off the rain was starting to pore.

Later at school...

Roxas, and Axel had a fight during lunch, and now Roxas walking home after school had ended. Roxas was angry, and the rain pored on him. He had a jacket, and pulled the hood up.

He was walking by Riku's home, and saw he was looking down. He goes to Riku, "Hey, you look down, want to talk about it?"

Riku looks at Roxas, and nods, they go into Riku's house to talk about it.

With a sad, angry smoker…

Vanitas was smoking, and didn't really care it was raining, he had no where special to go. His parents were both always working, no matter much his mom said that she loved him. His dad hated him 'cause Vanitas was gay.

Axel had drove by Vanitas, and stopped, "Hey do you want a ride home?"

Vanitas, and Axel became friends after that moment.

To be continued

{Please review, and comment, sorry Vanitas fans I don't do Vanitas so well.

Yeah I finally notice it was saying chap 4 instead of chap 5 at the top. Why is this chapter so popular?}


	6. Chapter 6

**yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 6**

Ok I guess the best place to start is...

Riku, and Roxas were sitting down on the couch in the living room talking about what happened around lunch that led to where Roxas, and Riku joined up.

"What, my bro did that?! He loves you to pieces, how could he just do that?" Roxas was furious, and sad from this. He was thinking of what happened with him, and Axel.

"He did, I don't think he loves me? Doesn't seem like it since I saw him with that look alike of you." Riku sighed trying to hold in the tears.

Roxas just couldn't believe, but it seems like the news wasn't lieing, Sora was already with someone else.

Riku looks at Roxas,"Ok your turn with Axel."

"It's over, I just can't look at him the same way as I once did." Roxas said plainly, and grabbed some of the snacks on the small table that set between the couch, and tv.

Riku just said nothing, and grabs some of the snacks himself, and sees the rain wasn't going to be letting up any time soon. In truth Riku didn't want Roxas to leave he sort of was conforted by the blonde. He sort of saw something in Roxas that was attracting Riku to Roxas.

Roxas looks at the window feeling like he should be out there in the rain than in the warmth of company. He was just so angry that he could choke something. He gets up, and put his jacket back on, the hood up. "I have to go."

"Wait it's pouring too hard you'll get hit by a car if you go out there." Riku trys to stop the blonde as Roxas was reaching for the door.

"Let me go, I can't stay here!" Somehow Roxas was under Riku on the rug that rests in front of the front door. Roxas trys to get free, but Riku wouldn't budge. "No, you're staying 'til the rain lets up, none of your friends would forgive me if I let you go."

"Why do you care so much about me? Is it 'cause Sora, and I are twins?!" Roxas was getting more angry by the minit even though the two were twins they were not equal to eachother.

Riku was silent for a moment, "No, 'cause what I see in you is too precious to lose fron this world."

There was only silence between the two, Riku gets off of Roxas, and leads him to his room, and let's Roxas lay down. The expression on the blonde's face was endless.

! !

Riku lays beside the blonde as the blonde was still lost in thought.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 7**

Sora, and Ven now...

The two get to Sora's house, and the owner opens the door, Ven walks in.

! !

Sora gets them a glass of juice, 'cause Sora isn't allowed to have sugar. He goes into the living room to find Ven looking at the collection of games that were underneef the playstation behind glass doors.

Sora puts the glasses on the coffie table, and sits on the couch, for some reason he found Ven was already cheering him up.

Ven was distracted from what had made him leave school so early in the first place, He was amazed by all the games sora had. That were all non-horror, he did see some, but he already was guessing they were games Riku left here for something to do. Ven looks from the glass case to see the juice on the coffie table, and grabbed the drink, saying thank you. Than sat down on the couch beside Sora, he looks at the window. "Wow it sure is raining out there."

"Yeah it is, so what do you want to do?" Sora had forgotten about what had happened.

Ven just thought, but his phone than started to go off in his pocket, making Ven jump. "Eh!" He quickly pulls out the vibrating phone, and answer it. "Hello"

' ' Ven it's mom, are you inside at a friend's? If so I want you to stay there 'til the rain stops. If it gets too late, you just sleep over there, ok?' '

"K, don't worry I'm safe indoors mom, bye"

Ven hangs up, and was about to put his phone away it vibrated in his hand for a text.

..'Where are you?, You ok? You never showed at lunch, where have you been?!'..

It was Aqua, and Terra who texting like mad.

..'I'm fine, sorry I didn't say anything. I met someone at lunch, and well..'..

Terra, and Aqua started to snicker, and teese, they were glad he was safe from the rain which was the main reason they had texted him.

Soon the phone was put away, but while this was going on Sora was being texted by Kairi.

..'Hey what happened to you, and Riku?, you two just disappeared, are you home? I'm half way to your house. Namine told me you were crying in class today. coming to check on you.'..

Sora jumped shouting, "Crying out loud Kairi's out there, I'll be back Ven!" He grabs a umbrella, and goes off into the rain for his friend.

..'All that was going on Sora's head was him yelling at himself.'...

Ven was worried it was raining so hard, he somehow thought of Vanitas out there in that rain.

! ! !

Kairi was in a pickle she was going to see Sora, but was now stuck under a tree as it rained. She had a black jacket on, and was glad her skert was blue beside the rest of her clothes that were white. She saw someone driving by, and waves to her brother Axel. "Axel!"

Axel sees her, and gets to her, "Kairi what are you doing in this weather?"Axel was mad that his little sister was out in this rain.

"I was going to Sora's I'm worried about him Axel." She said, and Axel sighs feeling more down, that his actions had led to this. Axel uses a spare jacket to use as a umbrella, and gets Kairi in the car. He drives her home, and Kairi calls Sora, but someone else answers.

' ' Hello? ' '

"Where's Sora? is he there?"

' ' He ran out the door, and left his phone here.' '

"This is Kairi, he's outside for nothing. My brother has me."

' ' ... ' '

"Hello? Are you there? Hello?"

The phone hangs up after the person saying I got to go!

Vanitas heard the voice, and reconizes it as Ven's. He gets out the car when Axel pulls over 'cause Vanitas wanted to walk the rest of the way home.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 8**

Sora was running looking for Kairi, but hadn't seen her anywhere, he stops at the tree Kairi was at, and puts his hand in his pocket for his phone. He had nothing in his pocket to grab.

'What, no way, I didn't leave you hone did I? Dam it why did I had to cry in class? Why?! it's my fault Kairi's out here in this stupid rain storm.'

Sora goes to continue his search.

! !

Ven runs out looking for Sora, he saw someone, and ran to him. "Sora!" He gets to the person, and sees it was Vanitas. "Sorry, this rain is horrible, I can't even tell two people with sort of the same hair style."

Vanitas pulls Ven to under a different tree, and takes his hood off. "it's too wet to find anyone in this."

Ven shook his head no, "I have to find him before something happens to him!" The rain was loud, it was hard to hear over it.

Vanitas grabs Ven's hand, "Fine, but we're going together."

Ven smiles at Vanitas, and goes off with him, he thinks to himself of how the hold of Vanitas's grip felt different from being grabbed by him so many times. Ven could trust that Vanitas wasn't being mean.

! !

Sora was still searching, but the rain was horrible to walk in at the moment. Sora trips into mud, and was blinded half way now. He hears a car coming...

! !

Ven couldn't see much as Vanitas could, he honestly wanted Ven to be his, Sora was suppost to be with someone else not his Ven. He sees someone on the road, and let's go of Ven's hand. "Wait here."

Ven saw it, and let's Vanitas go get the lying body out of the road. The driver never knew what had happened. The person didn't even see what was hit from it raining so hard. The driver was no where to be seen.

Vanitas picks up Sora, and walks over to Ven.

Ven gasps, and leads the way back to Sora's house.

! ! !

An abalance was called, and had picked up Sora, the info that was needed was given. Which was "We found him in the road, he hasn't woken yet."

Ven, and Vanitas end up going with Sora.

At the hospital...

Sora's left arm, was injured in the bones, and he had a head injury.

Ven was called over by the clerk to get a hold of Sora's mom. he did have Sora's phone, which was holding the number they needed in the contact list. Ven let the clerk talk to Sora's mom.

The mom was on her way, and Ven goes back over to Vanitas, and sits down by him. Who knew that Vanitas was the only one that could confort Ven.

Vanitas startled Ven when he hugs him, and holds the blonde in his lap.

Ven ends up just crying on Vanitas shoulder, not really controlling himself.

Vanitas sees that people were giving them weird looks, and gives a mean look that makes the peple look away. Vanitas looks back to Ven, and sways a bit in his seat, and plays with Ven's hair. As one of the things he wanted to do. His crush for Ven was deep. He had bullied Ven the hardest out of everyone in school. He had grabbed him to pull him close to get money for his cigrettes. His loneness, and the fact of his situation before today had occored, Vanitas was smoking to relieve himself of what was going on in his life.

Feeling Ven cry In his arms, made him feel like he could probally quit his smoking habbit.

Ven had fallen asleep in Vanitas's arms from the confort, and Vanitas smiles in a small smile.

! !

Sora's mom rushes in, and goes to the clerk, and sees that the doctors were still at work.

She sits down in a another area to wait, she was angry, and worried, she didn't know the whole story yet.

To be continued

[Yeah I know if anyone is saying finally for a new chapter. The writer's block is still there. I still want to to know what's so great about this story. Please review, and comment.]


	9. Chapter 9

Due to exustion, and anger story summary

I am not writing this twice it will stuck the second time around.

Man I don't know what happened, but the chapter didn't get saved, and it can't be recovered 'cause I wrote it on here first there's no copy of it.

Chap 9

Sora's mom finds out that her son won't be waking upr right away, and the doctors don't know when he'll wake up.

Ven, and Kairi are deviastied, and Ven has to hold on to Sora's phone which makes things worst for Ven. He would had dropped his glass of milk if Vanitas hadn't grabbed it form him.

Oh right, Sora's mom had drove the two to Vanitas's house after getting Ven's sstuff. Vanitas was saying to Ven hurry up, and dry off he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at over a wet couch. Even if Ven had been set on a towl on the couch. He had been asleep 'til then. He had to barrow clothes that were too small for Vanitas. Yes it was still raining.

! !

In Kairi's house Axel had called Vanitas to get what happened, and all that. Kairi was listening, and only said "Wow, that is you know" After he had cussed loudly, and his mom Aerith says "Axel" He apologizes, and puts Kairi in his lap.

The call ends, and Axel turns to Kairi, and tells her the news. Aerith asked what happened, and Axel only made a soft car screeching sound. Aerith got it, and was shocked, and had a hand to her mouth.

Axel holds his sister, and sways her.

! !

Vanitas was doing the same thing holding Ven for the second time that day, but a radio was on to Ven's favorite station. Use imagion what station would Ven listen to? Vanitas was falling asleep, and soon the ven before the other in a few minits time they fall asleep in the chair in the living room listening to the radio with a blanket on them.

To be continued

{I am really sorry, And the next chapter won't be just a chap summery.}


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 10**

**Ven awakes in the morning in Vanitas's arms, and looks at Vanitas sleeping face, it looked like a broken soul was finally at peace, and slowly healing who was tired. **

**Ven stared in amazment, and awe, he finally saw what he was doing, and stops by laying his head back where it had been resting all night. He forgot where he was at the moment, and looked around. All he remembered was himself falling asleep in Vanitas's arms before after crying from finding out Sora was uncounious in the hosipal 'til who knows when. Ven sheds a few more tears, and the wet feeling on his neck woke Vanitas slightly.**

**Vanitas blinks a bit, "Ven?" Vanitas looks down to see Ven crying. He was about to say it in a mean way, but seeing Ven cry for his friend made him hold his tounge. "Maybe Sora will wake up like tomarrow or this afternoon." **

**Ven looks at Vanitas hopefully, "Really?" **

**Vanitas nods, "Just stop crying please I've been rained on enough as it is."**

**Ven smiled that precious smile Vanitas loved so dearly. He stared at that happy face looking like he was in another world 'til he hears. "Vanitas can you let go of me I really need to pee." Vanitas blinks, and Ven has to repeat himself. "Oh, sure." Vanitas let's Ven go, and the blonde rushes to the restroom, but runs back, and leaves when Vanitas tells him where to go. **

**Vanitas giggled at Ven, he sighed. He makes breakfast for them both, and Ven eats it with Vanitas. "This is great Vanitas."**

**! !**

**Axel ends up waking up with his sister waking up roughtly to go to see Sora. "Kairi can I eat something first?" Kairi shook her head no, Axel made this face pleading for Kairi to let him eat. She sighed, and let him, and herself before they go to see Sora.**

**! !**

**Riku wakes up after a horrible nightmare. "Sora!" Riku sprung up sitting up in bed, and making the person in his bed wake. **

**"Ugh.. who?" says Roxas, he wakes up only remembering that he came to Riku's house, and he couldn't go home, 'cause it was raining fiercly the night before. "Riku, what's wrong?"**

**"Noting, I.. I saw Sora go looking for Kairi while it was raining super hard, I couldn't do anything I shouted, and shouted, but Sora was ignoring me. He walks into the street with his face half covered with mud from tripping." **

**Roxas wasn't good with cheering people up, but he tried anyway. "Hey's probally asleep at home." **

**The schools were closed 'cause of flooding conditions.**

**Riku shakes his head, "I have this feeling that I should call him to make sure he's ok." Riku grabs his phone, and calls Sora.**

**' ' hello? ' '**

**"Sora are you ok, I had this nightmare..."**

**' ' sniffles... It wasn't a dream Riku, this is Ven. Sora's in the hosipal, and no one knows when he'll wake up. ' '**

**Riku looked pale from what Ven was telling him about the night before. Riku had dropped his phone on the carpet. Roxas picks it up, and puts it to Riku's ear for him. **

**' ' I'm very sorry, I hope by some time today we can go see him. ' '**

**Roxas hangs up the phone for Riku also a bit shocked. Riku ahd put Ven on speaker 'til Roxas turned it off.**

**! !**

**"What, oh no!" says Kairi from the news of his mom saying the flood is too bad for anyone to go even to work. the hosipal night crew is stuck there.**

**Kairi just slumped to a couch, and Axel tried to cheer up by putting on her favorite show. He felt sorry for Kairi really, but he was sort of worried for roxas.**

**He goes to his room, and calls Roxas. **

**' '... ' '**

**no answer**

**Axel sighs, and texts him asking if he was safe somewhere.**

**it was answered with a yes, now screw off. **

**Axel sighed both in releaf, and sadness. Roxas was still mad at him.**

**To be continued**

**[There. again I'm sorry for the last chapter everyone.]**

VenxVanitas fans there's a VenxVanitas club I set up in the forums, and There's a Final fantasy, Kh2 rp more info on therp, or the club look at the forums their in.

Last page in the fourms in games,Kingdom hearts. look for my username in who's the admin. If you don't see the topics are by KhFanWriter9, it's not mine.

Go to my profile, and find the link for those fourms, I really want to get those going.}

This author's note will always be on the last chapter that I've done so far.}


	11. Hey you guys annousment for my stories

Where am I?

You're wondering where is KhFanWriter9?

I'm in this rp in the fourms that should be looked at if I have roleplayers that read my stories.

Kingdom Hearts Chance to be Reborn [If I remember right.]

forum/Kingdom-Hearts-Chance-to-be-Reborn/173673/

Ta da

Copy, and paste in the address box.

As for my rp, I'm deleting it, so don't go through the links in my profile.

I'm also with other rps off this site on two other sites. That's what the wait has been all about.

For stories, I'll be working on Where are You next than go to Sora's Sadness.


End file.
